The Defender: Book 1 unearthed
by Invader May
Summary: What if you were destined to save the world? That is exactly what Anara Smith must do. Cause if she doesn't, the emperor will destroy her home, and all she loves.In this world, where the modern days and old times meet, lives the legend of The Defender.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is a story that I wrote myself. So no copyright issues :) but anyway I hope you like it :) please review:) enjoy!**

Prologue:

He stood there, looking out the window at his devastated country. They had been at war with each other for over 10 years with no difference in the battle lines. The war was killing everyone and everything that much was plain to see. He puffed his pipe in frustration. A few hours before he had been told that the Oracle had foreseen The Defender. Immediate action had been taken.

The door to his vast office creaked open and a voice said, "General, sir. He is here."

The General turned to see Lieutenant standing, in salute. "Send him in." he rumbled in his deep voice.

Lieutenant nodded, bowed, and turned away. The General waited for the door to shut before he went to unlock the safe. He reached in and felt the smooth leather pouch against his skin. He pulled it out and felt the weight of it inside. It was still there, and intact.

Then, the Lieutenant returned, a scrawny street boy followed him.

"Here he is, sir."

The General looked the boy over. He looked about 10 with skin caked in grime and dirt. His hair was dirty and his eyes were dark green, and filled with fear. He smiled. Everyone feared him, even Lieutenant.

"Your name boy?" he asked.

He got a blank stare in return.

"Your Name?" he asked again, a little bit louder.

"T-T-T-Timothy, sir." He stuttered.

"Timothy."

The boy nodded.

"You see this pouch." He held it up so he could see it better. Timothy nodded in response.

"It contains the Blue Crystal."

Timothy gasped, and stepped back.

"Y-you don't mean-"

"Yes." The General nodded. "The oracle has foreseen the birth of The Defender. You are to take this to Dr. Michael's tonight. But tell no one."

Timothy nodded and took the pouch tentatively from his hand.

"If any harm comes to it, it's on your head." The General warned.

Timothy nodded and ran out of the room, and after he was gone, The General spoke.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to follow him, and when the task is complete…kill him."

"But, sir…"

"Kill him. If he tells anyone, word will get out to the Unitan army, and if that happens we are doomed."

Lieutenant nodded and walked out of the room. He followed Timothy out of the Army Base and into the streets. He followed him until he reached Dr. Michael's house. Lieutenant hid in an alley nearby and watched. Dr. Michael's ushered Timothy and shut the door. Lieutenant crouched in the darkness ready, and waited.

A few minutes later, Timothy emerged. He stepped out into the streets and paused on the side. Lieutenant took aim and fired. The bullet shot across the street and buried deep into Timothy's chest. He fell over, dead. And no one would know until morning. The gun, of course, had had a silencer. Lieutenant said a short farewell prayer and pocketed the gun. He looked both ways and disappeared into the night

**Okay, I know it's a little violent at first but it is what is. Sorry timothy. Btu I hope you enjoyed :) please tell me anything I can do to help my writing or any suggestions. Please review** **thanks :)**

**~InvaderMay**


	2. Chapter 1: Two Strangers with News

**TADA! Chapter 1! Yay! Enjoy! And if you have any questions about the story I'll be happy to answer, just pm me. Please review! :)**

Chapter 1): Two Strangers with News

My name is Anara Jane Smith. I live in a country called Zafria. North of us is the country of Pikta, and East, West, and South of is the Sea of Callion. Here we have legends and stories just like everywhere else. There are the nursery rhymes, and the children rhymes. There are those cute little bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to get them to sleep. But there are also the adventure stories. The story where the hero struggles through his quest and saves the world. Here, we have the legend of The Defender, and like every other citizen of Zafria, I have heard it more times than I can count.

When our land was created, there was one pure substance in existence. It was known as The Blue Crystal. The Blue Crystal was known for its power and protection abilities, but it also had a purpose. Whenever we were in dire need of help. A girl, somewhere, was born. She would be considered a miracle birth because she would be born without a heart, but she would be alive. But this miracle would only last until she was 15. At 15, she must go through the surgery to the Blue Crystal implanted where her heart should be. And after the surgery, she would be known as The Defender. The Defender could only be a girl. The Defender was meant to aid our country into going down the right path.

So far, in our history, there has only been one Defender and she aided us when the Piktans tried to take over Zafria. We won and our country flourished. But she had died in battle, the Blue Crystal was removed and she was given a proper funeral.

For awhile, the peace created held. The Emperor ruled over us and we began to prosper and make progress. But the Emperor did not want us to progress. He wanted us to stay how we were because he was afraid that if we developed advanced technology, we would rise against him. Our country became split. The Unitans (people in favor of the Emperor) on one side and the Freetarians (people against the Emperor) on the other side of the border. For awhile, we lived as peaceful silent neighbors. Until the Freetarian bases near the border began to be attacked. They put up defenses against the Unitans and it has been that way for 15 years. Now, we are all just waiting for The Defender to surface and bring us peace once again.

I always ignored the story. I just thought it was just another story. Just another tall tale. Until the day, everything I knew in my life changed.

~…..~

BEEEP! The intercom interrupts my gym teacher's hard lecture on proper push-ups.

"Mr. Logan?" a woman's voice comes through the speaker in the ceiling.

"Yeah!" he hollers back.

"I need Anara Smith, to the front office please. Anara Smith."

Mr. Logan looks around the room until he spots me. He motions for me to leave and then yells back, "She's on her way!"

I get up off the floor and head toward the locker room. After quickly changing back into my clothes and gathering my stuff, I trudge down the hall towards the office. I was probably in trouble for destruction, again. The first time had been blowing up my Math teacher's laptop. He was in Intensive Care, but that's what he gets for telling me I was a hopeless stupid case of dumbness that was a waste of his time. I don't take insults very well. But I didn't care anymore. I had realized by now that I had a knack for destruction. It was just how I took care of things.

I had reached the doors of the office. Through the glass I saw three people talking. One was the school principal, one was a tall woman in a long white lab coat with a clipboard in one hand. The last person was the tallest man I'd ever seen. He was in a Freetarian military uniform. I knocked on the door and immediately they stopped talking. My principal, looking extremely nervous, opened the door.

"Anara, please come in." he greeted.

I stepped in and he rushed to pull a chair out for me.

"Here, you are welcome to sit."

I sat down and looked at the two strangers. This was way too weird.

"Can I get you anything Miss Anara? A drink perhaps?" my principal asked.

I stared at him in astonishment. This was way way too weird. I mean, first he opens the door for me, then he pulls out a chair, he calls me Miss Anara, and now he wants to get me a drink? Weird. Something was up. I shake my head no and he bows.___Bows!_

"Anara, we need to talk." The woman is the first to speak.

I turn to her, and ask "What about?"

"You."

The man steps up and speaks, "We need you to come fight the Unitan army."

I'm surprised at how deep his voice is, but I look at him like he's crazy. Which he must be, since he wants me to fight an army.

"Are you insane?" I yell at him.

"No."

"Then you must be kidding."

"I never joke."

"Clearly."

"We want you to fight, Anara." The woman answers.

I stare at them, my mouth wide open. Clearly they don't understand how insane they sound.

"Close your mouth, dear. It looks barbaric."

I closed my moth but I continued to glare at her. She simply looked away. I turned back to the tall man.

"So you're serious."

"Yes"

"Proof that you are officially crazy."

None of them answered to that statement. _Probably cause it's true_ I thought.

"So why am I here?"

Now my principal spoke.

"You're The Defender, Anara."

**Yep! She's the defender. But I bet you knew that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :) PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top :)**


	3. Chapter 2: No choice

**Okay so here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. With school and my many computer problems, I'm surprised I got to finish this without my computer crashing. Anyways, enjoy! And comment please :)**

Chapter 2): No Choice

I shook my head and stared at him. "No, no! It can't be me!" I screamed at them.

The strange woman stepped forward, but I backed away from her.

"Stay away from me." I growled.

She stepped away in fear. The tall man came forward. I crouched, ready to lunge at him. He kept walking. I could tell he wasn't scared, but he didn't know what I could do. I smiled up at him and his steps faltered. Ha! He was afraid.

He moved one step closer and I lunged. My full body force was aimed at his chest. I hit him with my feet and he fell over. I used the impact force to propel myself away. I landed on the opposite side of the office, near the door, on my feet.

"Goodbye." I said, and I fled the room.

I ran down the hallways. I didn't care if I got in trouble, I had to leave. I turned the corner and a hall monitor saw me.

"Hey! Get back to class!" he yelled.

I didn't stop running. He noticed that I was headed straight for him and dove out of the way. I barged through the front doors and looked around the parking lot. I needed a car. I picked the lock on the nearest car and hopped in. I knew how to hotwire a car, so it only took me a few minutes to get the car started.

I backed out and sped off, out of the school's parking lot. I looked into the rearview mirrors and saw two figures standing at the front of the school. One was really tall and the other was wearing a long white lab coat. I knew it wasn't over.

After I had driven around awhile, I decided I would have to run away. So I drove my stolen vehicle and parked it randomly on the road, hopped out, and walked home.

I opened the front door to my house and called out, "Tracy! I'm home!" Tracy was my adopted mother. Nobody knew where either of my real parents had gone or if they were dead. I had lived with Tracy and her husband my whole life.

Tracy didn't answer. I stepped inside and shut the door.

"Tracy! Tracy?"

I continued walking through the house. Then I turned into the dining room and two familiar figures met my eyes.

I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"They're here, Anara, because they need to be." A familiar voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Tracy standing behind me.

"Why me?" I asked her.

Then, the woman in the lab coat spoke. "Because you are the Defender."

"Well did anybody ask me if I wanted to be this Defender person? No! No one ever even mentioned it!" I screamed at her.

Then the man spoke, "No one gave you a choice."

"No one gave me a choice?" I said. "Okay. Well, now, I am choosing not to."

I began to walk out of the room when Tracy tugged me back.

"You can't walk out on this, Anara."

"And why not?"

"Because, you were born without a heart."

"I what?" I asked, confused.

Tracy brought me over to the table and sat me down. "This might take awhile sweetie."

So I sat down and listened to the man, woman, and Tracy explain to me my screwed up life.

**Yeah I know, it's short but that is chapter 2. Hope you liked it and please please comment and subscribe :)**


	4. Chapter 3: I glow blue

**Hey! :) here is chapter 3 and I will work on getting chapter 4 up. Well, here it is! Read it! And I hope you enjoy! Please comment and subscribe ;)**

Chapter 3): I glow blue

I really do. I really do have to be The Defender. Since I'm fifteen my body can't live without a heart anymore. So if I reject the surgery, I'll die.

They had told me everything they knew. Tracy any of this and The General (the really tall man) had known since I was born. Dr. Michaels (the woman in the lab coat) had done the surgery for the last Defender. Apparently, she is the guardian of The Blue Crystal so she's immortal.

I have to go through surgery to get the Crystal implanted in my chest so that I can live. Fun right? After that, The General is taking me to the Army Base for training. So I am basically being forced into a life I don't want. Aren't I just a lucky little girl?

I woke up and I was in a hospital room. I could tell because the walls were solid white, and so was everything else. Machines beeped around me and several tubes were connected to my body. I looked down at my chest through the hospital gown. Where my heart was supposed to be (which I guess I never had), there was a blue light glowing. Suddenly a nurse walked in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "You're awake." Then she dashed out, leaving me very confused. She returned with several other people, including Dr. Michaels.

"Ah, Anara. It's so good to see that you are awake." She smiled at me.

I flinched away from her. Ever since I had found out she was immortal, I had done my best to avoid her.

"How long have I been unconscious?' I asked her.

She wrote down something on her clipboard and looked from it to me, and then kept writing. She then seemed to realize that she had been asked a question.

"Oh, at least a week." She answered.

I blinked, shocked. Wow, it had been awhile.

"Why am I glowing blue?"

She turned her head towards me and spoke, "It's just the Blue Crystal. As soon as your body adjusts, it won't glow as brightly."

I fell back onto the pillows behind me. _Great. _I thought, _Now I glow blue. Just another abnormality to add to my ongoing list._

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Tonight. The General will come pick you up secretly and take you to the Army Base for training."

"Great, that sounds fantastic." I said, sarcastically.

She glared at me, but said nothing and wrote down a few more things on her clipboard.

"A nurse will be here shortly with your lunch." She said, and then she left.

I sighed. I had never imagined myself as The Defender when I grew up.

At around midnight, I am secretly wheeled out into the hallways of the hospital. I am wheeled into the elevator, which we took up to the roof. A helicopter is there, waiting to take me away. They load me onto the helicopter, still in the hospital bed. I look out the window by my head and see Dr. Michaels waving goodbye.

I lay back and look around. I am surrounded by men in uniforms. Questions run through my mind that have been bothering me. _What if I can't help my country? What if I fail? _Worry and fear invade my mind as I drift to sleep, unprepared for what awaits me in my dreams.

I'm running. I don't know why, but I am. I'm in a solid black outfit and boots with a bow on my back and a sword in my hand.

"You have to keep running, Anara." A voice says from beside me. I turn and I see a boy. He's taller than me and has shaggy blonde hair and his eyes are emerald green. He stops running beside me and I stop too.

"No, Anara. You have to keep running. You've got to go. I'll be fine."

I don't want to leave him. We both turn as the sound of horses hooves comes from behind us.

"Run!" he yells at me. He pushes me and I stumble on.

"Whatever you do, don't turn back!" he yells after me.

I keep running. From the sounds of swords clashing, I know they have found him. I hear a cry of pain and I pray it's not him.

Suddenly, I know I have to try and help him, but when I turn around the forest I had been running through is gone. I am in a room, alone. I sit on the floor and cry.

"He looked so perfect, so nice." I say to myself. "I bet he's dead. I bet he's dead and gone, just because I ran and didn't stay and help."

I feel a hand on back and I look up. A woman, that looks about 20, is standing behind me. Her face is kind and welcoming.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asks.

I look at her, afraid to explain to a complete stranger.

She laughs, "It's okay if you wish not to tell me. Trust me, I understand."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, and the questions begin. I am Santiera. I was the first defender."

I look up at her with new respect. "Then how are you here? With me?"

"As the Defender, when I die, my…let's say presence…stays in the Crystal for the next Defender's aid."

"Oh, okay."

The room around us begins to shake violently. "What is going on?" I yell.

"I believe you are being woken up." She begins to fade. "We will meet again, Anara."

And with that said, I was shaken awake from my dream world.

**Did you like it? I made it longer this time :) okay, please comment and subscribe and I will update ASAP :)**


End file.
